One sixth of the people in the USA are carriers of Herpes Simplex Virus (HSV). The incidence of HSV infections is increasing worldwide. There are 2 strains of HSV: 1 and 2 (1).
HSV-2 is leading cause of genital ulcers worldwide. Five hundred thirty-five (535) million persons in the world are infected with HSV-2 which has an incidence of 24 million infections per year (1).
HSV-1 is the cause of Herpes Labialis (cold sores on the lips). More than one half of the world's population is positive for antibodies against HSV-1. HSV-1 is now becoming a cause of genital ulcers as well (1).
Initial Infection Leads to a Carrier State Which is LifeLong: The initial infection of keratinocytes is followed by infection of sensory nerves. The HSV viral particles are translocated centrally to the Sensory Ganglia in which the HSV resides in a quiescent state until sporadic reactivation of replication by an unknown process. Since the HSV is not localized in the intravascular space, but localizes in sensory ganglia in the extravascular space, which is a sanctuary that is not easily penetrated by neutralizing antibodies, the HSV infection is never completely cleared by the immune response.